<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mona lisa by zukofenty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905526">mona lisa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukofenty/pseuds/zukofenty'>zukofenty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 25, F/M, FratBrother!Zuko, SororityGirl!Katara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2020, dildo thievery, they sharing an airbnb room bc who got the money for a hotel room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukofenty/pseuds/zukofenty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Zuko and Katara make a pact to (fake) rush Asian Greek life because they were giving out free tacos. </p><p> </p><p>  <i> “Whoever becomes an official sorority sister or frat brother wins!”  </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Can the prize be health insurance?” Zuko doesn’t have the energy to muster his patented glare. </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Zutara Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mona lisa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bitch you know how committed I am to the craft? I rushed an Asian sorority as research for this fic like my mind sometimes...</p><p>also im not joking like 75% of what happened in this fic happened to me irl dhsifodajshof</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko’s grabbing at Katara’s arm while she’s carefully sipping water (only water, she swears) out of a red solo cup. She’s in her “whore fit” (her words) with larger than life fake eyelashes that could propel her into the sky a la Icarus if she blinked a little too quickly. She was in the middle of readjusting her crop top for the umpteenth time that night, because of course she forgets her strapless bra chicken cutlet contraption at home, so of course she does the most reasonable thing and takes a regular bra and just tucks the straps in. Because as much as she is a proponent of #freethenipple, her nipples could probably slice open a radiator with how fucking cold Ba Sing Se was. </p><p> </p><p>“Please take this shot for me,” Zuko reasons with her, trying to make it seem as though he was handing off a shot to a clueless lightweight sorority rushee he was hoping to nail later in the night. For reputation’s sake, Zuko could not afford to fuck up tonight. He was in too deep. “Please, my Pepsin hasn’t kicked in yet. Asian glow is not the look we’re going for tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.” Katara munches on her (free) taco, and effortlessly throws back the shot: no chase. Zuko looks back and sees active members of Pi Alpha Psi giving him a thumbs up, hooting, hollering, being dumb. One salaciously thrusts his hips to the beat of “Big Bank,” pathetically hoping he could emulate YG in support of Zuko supposedly getting some Kappa Deltas pussy. </p><p> </p><p>Greek life was fucking stupid. </p><p> </p><p>Tonight was the night of the Kappa Deltas Sorority and Pi Alpha Psi Fraternity rush party, the most important party so far during rush week. Because Greek life was entirely <em> stupid </em>, of course they had to hold the fucking party on a Tuesday night, when Zuko had an econ pratice set to get done by midnight, and Katara needed to get to Ochem at 8am the next morning. It was their fault, really. A punishment from God herself (Rihanna) for trying to scam the Greek system. </p><p> </p><p>It all started because Zuko and Katara had no fucking friends. </p><p> </p><p>Besides each other, but that was also up for debate most days. Especially the days when Zuko would remind Katara whenever her foundation didn’t blend down her neck. He always thought he was being helpful. Katara’s long given up the urge to slit his throat. </p><p> </p><p>After high school, when you still believed you were going to do something with your life and be important and make a difference and didn’t know about income tax, they had kept the dream of Ba Sing Se University alive while they attended community college. Uncle Iroh and Hakoda weren’t exactly rolling in tuition money, and financial aid was a stingy bitch. While Zuko had considered reaching out to his estranged father, the owner of a multi billion dollar pyramid scheme, he suddenly remembers the time his dad tried to burn his face off after a particularly heated episode of <em> Maury </em>, and then books another therapy appointment. </p><p> </p><p>It was the top university in the nation, promising a gateway to accounting jobs and selling your soul to work for immoral tech companies to pay off your student loans in a timely manner. They had prayed for the day they could call the school home. The day they could leave their small town and <em> finally make it </em> in life. Katara and Zuko were inseparable growing up, even if at the surface they bumped heads. They were at each other’s throats whenever the going got tough, slinging petty insults at each other. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you this was a bad idea. They don’t have fucking non-dairy options. Wait until my anus starts beatboxing in the bathroom in 20 minutes. Then you will see,” Zuko grumbled. Katara was always doing this, dragging their group of friends to “fun” places whenever Yelp sends her a notification a new restaurant opened up in their shithole of a town. It’s always some boba shop that was secretly a front for a Scientology cult’s money laundering scheme. </p><p> </p><p>But Katara’s the only one who is able to scare Zuko (dairy induced) shitless. She’s always able to send him a glare that screams <em> don’t you dare fuck with me, I know you masturbate to Hatsune Miku moan compilations. </em> And he instantly starts <em> sweating </em>.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, she was the only one to <em> truly </em> get him. Even if their friends were perfectly content to stay in their town, doing the same things, being the same people, Katara and Zuko always knew there was so much more out there. So much more to the world than what they had grown up in. So they kept the dream alive. Even if their friends had rightfully doubted them. No one made it out of their town. You find a partner from the same people you grew up with, have kids you grow to hate, hide your husband’s infidelity, and either choose from two options. Grow old with him and resent him and then have a kid to try to save the marriage. Or, go <em> Gone Girl </em> on his ass. </p><p> </p><p>“Women <em> really </em> need to go back to poisoning their men. Like the good old days,” Katara’s eyes were narrowed into slits as she focused on taking clandestine photos of Mrs. Kim’s cheating, rat-faced husband. For a few months, she was under the tutelage of the town’s private investigator, June. It paid well, and she felt she was contributing to the feminist movement at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh, right,” Zuko eyed her warily. Dubbed lovingly “Katara’s Uber Driver,” he also got paid by June to drive the Nyla Mobile around during their late night ops. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t wait to leave this shit fuck of a town. </p><p> </p><p>While their friends and family were tearfully embracing them on their final days at home, a patented group hug forced upon them, they shared a secret smile. Their dream was coming true. They were going to a school in the <em> city </em> with minimized debt. Plus, though neither of them would ever admit it, they also had each other to rely on.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck do you need? I swear to Rihanna, you only text me when I’m trying to masturbate. Please, make other friends,” Katara nearly screams into the phone. Her roommate, Suki, groans at the volume coming from Katara’s side of the room, but doesn’t get up. Her stomach is still sensitive from the Blue Razz Four Loko she downed at some frat house Katara had to drag her back from. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko had the decency to sound sheepish. “What are you doing tomorrow?” </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you understand, I am too tense right now to pretend I like you. Go. Make. Friends.” </p><p> </p><p>Because Zuko is a fucking <em> child </em>, he starts groaning and Katara could hear him petulantly slamming his Amazon memory foam mattress with his fist. He’ll get angry that the mattress is preventing any real satisfaction from hitting it, and then hit it a few (approximately 3) more times. She hears the pounds, and smirks. She doesn’t know whether or not to feel disturbed that she knows him so well. </p><p> </p><p>“I miss you,” he whines.  </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko gasps dramatically. “How could you say that? Sandbox love never dies!” He wants to yell into the darkness of his room when she hangs up on him. It was valid, of course. But that doesn’t mean his feelings can’t hurt. He’s always sensitive during the Mercury Retrograde. </p><p> </p><p>Being a transfer student is hard, as much as he hates to admit it. There’s only two years to pad your resume and make lifelong friends <em> and </em> learn how much cocaine is too much cocaine for your body. College was hard. While Katara’s roommate was able to introduce her to people and Katara made a group of friends almost instantly, Zuko wasn’t nearly as pleasant to be around. It wasn’t his fault he was <em> nervous </em>. When he’s nervous he looks more mean than usual, and his roommate, Jet, was wary around him since the day he moved in. He couldn’t even be mad when he spotted Jet hiding his box cutter’s accessibility. </p><p> </p><p>“Katara!” Zuko rolls his eyes at her lack of response. “Katara!” He repeats. “I know you’re just listening to “Like a G6” on a 10 hour loop. Don’t pretend to look so concentrated.” </p><p> </p><p>She glares at him. “Let me have this one thing to myself.” She still begrudgingly takes out her airpods.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>Katara wants to throttle his long ass neck. “Zuko, be honest with me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, yes! When you put your hair in a ponytail you look like a cage free egg.” Zuko stares at her in confusion when she starts playing with her hair. “What are you doing?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to hand over my wig. You fucking scalped me, and I had nothing to say back. Just take it. You deserve it.” He smacks her hands from messing with her hair. Other patrons in the cafe near campus glanced over in amusement, as Katara pokes him in the neck and he yelps. </p><p> </p><p>While he rubs at his neck to lessen the sting from Katara’s acrylics, she worries at her lip. “Be honest. Do you think Suki hates me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>Katara slams a hand on the table, causing his croissant to quake in fear. “You’re supposed to be comforting and trying to console me! Do it over, say no.” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Zuko, do you know how close I am to biting your nipple right off?” </p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyes. Katara specialized in empty threats (most of the time). “Don’t get mad at me just because Suki refuses to talk to you.” He relishes in her frustration. “Again, whose fault is it that Suki has to go to court for reckless driving?”</p><p> </p><p>“She was the one at the wheel!” Katara throws her hands to the air, before petulantly slapping them into her thighs, for emphasis of her point.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko pinches his nose bridge. “Well, <em> you </em> were the one who convinced her that she shit herself!” </p><p> </p><p>Katara takes a neat, clean sip from her iced coffee before calmly responding. “She was the one doing 88 in a 65 trying to get to the bathroom. How was I supposed to know she did anal the day before and it was just cum!” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko smacks his forehead in frustration after seeing identical blushes on the sea of patrons, now <em> very </em> much intune with the turn of the conversation. “You really don’t know how to act in public, do you? Like you <em> think </em> all the shit coming out of your mouth is <em> important </em> enough for it to just be said. You couldn’t have let that be a passing thought? Or learn how to fucking whisper?” </p><p> </p><p>Katara sighs, closing her eyes and folding her hands over each other, because she’s dramatic. “All I had today for lunch was lip gloss. Let me be.” </p><p> </p><p>“Again, if you, I don’t know, learned how to apologize to someone and admit you’re wrong then <em> maybe </em> Suki wouldn’t have hidden all your stress snacks. And, I don’t know. <em> Maybe </em> if you knew how to say ‘sorry’ she wouldn’t hate your fucking guts.” Katara simply turns her head into the air at Zuko’s words, refusing to acknowledge them. He’s itching to take a hit of his Phix with how <em> on edge </em> he was, and then remembers Katara had sold it on the school Facebook sell and exchange page as revenge. Apparently, Katara snaps if you send her one too many Tom Holland and Nicki Minaj fanfiction stories. Not that he’s speaking from personal experience. “You know what, you’re almost as stubborn as Wendy Williams when she refuses to pronounce Dua Lipa’s name correctly.” </p><p> </p><p>She petulantly swivels her gaze to Zuko, nose still pointed to the sky. “Dula Peep is iconic for that reason.” She breathes out, letting her body go lax. “Please, shut the fuck up. I’m sad. Why would she leave me alone in the middle of the Mercury Retrograde like this? I didn’t think she hated me that much.” She drops her defensive stance, and rolls her shoulders, eyes focused only on the table. “I thought, what we had. It was <em> real friendship </em> you know? I made a joint for her using the orientation leader recruitment flyers because we were out of rolling papers. That’s true love. That’s sisterhood.” </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I can’t poop right now! I can’t poop when I’m scared. I’m poop shy!” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko audibly groaned. “Then <em> why the fuck </em> would you take a shit at my apartment? Yours is literally a 4 minute walk away, according to motherfucking Google Maps. 5 minutes if you use Apple Maps.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, ok! I saw the baby wipes and I just kinda went with the flow, sue me!” Damnit, she knew she tasted real milk in her strawberry banana smoothie. God, the price of being ethnic in this dairy filled world. </p><p> </p><p>“I called you over here to explain the plan! So I don’t bother you mid masturbation! And you just <em> had </em>to take a dump, didn’t you? On the plan, and my fucking toilet, too!” </p><p> </p><p>She was weary after her back to back classes from 9-5 when Zuko excitedly called her up to come to his place. As much of a bitch baby Zuko could be, Katara tries to visit his place as much as she can. His apartment was just upgraded, meaning he had a state of the art microwave. One that doesn’t third degree burn her ham and cheese Hot Pockets, but rather cooks them perfectly to the tune of the package instructions, and makes them all fluffy and culinary excellence. Plus, he lives further from the heroin infested park she lived right next to, meaning his building smelt like a Clinique cosmetics counter (or: old lady) rather than pure urine like hers. And he didn’t have to run home in fear of being chased. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, he’s all she’s got right now. He explained his plan as the roof of her mouth is assaulted by the gooey cheese of the Hot Pocket. Zuko eagerly handed over the flyers that were shoved into his hands as he was walking to campus. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you see <em> the funds </em> these bitches got? We have to go! We <em> need </em> to become part of Asian Greek life!” </p><p> </p><p>Although Katara did enjoy seeing the copious amount of <em> free food </em> potential, she was skeptical. “This is all free?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, oh my god! Read the damn flyer! They’re living it up while we try to fit spinach in our budget to buy White Claw. Free alc, <em> and </em>free tacos! C’mon, we don’t even have to get into the sorority or frat. Just go through the rush process, and try to get as much free food as possible.” Zuko sits on his bed beside her, and even shakes her by the shoulders for emphasis. She swats his hands away while he chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Katara side eyes him. “Aren’t you already behind on your lectures? I don’t know, do we really want to waste time doing this?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sends her a sheepish smile, but grabs her hand. For reassurance purposes, of course. “It’s just one week. Let’s just let loose. Maybe we could walk away from this with a few friends. So I don’t bother you mid beating your meat.” Katara can’t help but laugh. </p><p> </p><p>On the first night, she was nervous. Zuko was clearly his <em> indifferent </em> self, but deep down she knew he was scared, too. Katara and Zuko weren’t exactly <em> Greek life material </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“They thought you were hot, that’s why they flyered you!” Katara yelps while digging through his closet. Zuko ignores the blush growing on his face. “Let’s find a fit that emphasizes that bad boy aesthetic.” </p><p> </p><p>Katara never did anything half assed. That’s why if they were going to play hot, ignorant Asian Greek lifers, they were going to be the <em> goddamn </em>best. Academy Award nominated and then played by Scarlett Johansson in a biopic type of acting. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with what I usually wear? Is the leather jacket not, quote unquote, <em> bad boy </em> enough?” Zuko runs his hands through his shaggy hair, which Katara had encouraged him to not style. She’d never admit it, but maybe her sexual awakening coincided with Zuko growing his hair out. Maybe. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Maybe to <em> Tumblr </em> , but not for fuckboys.” She groans because of course Zuko has good fashion taste. Maybe him being hot helps with how clothes looked, but they all screamed <em> fashion </em> and not <em> basic fuckboy </em>. Which was the vibe of the night. “God, do you have the entire Forever 21 Black t shirt aisle in here?” </p><p> </p><p>Before he could retort, Zuko’s interrupted by Jet coming into their room to grab his dumb Hydroflask. It’s dumb because it’s so goddamn big, for no good reason. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Katara,” Jet is smirking. <em> Ew </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko feels jealousy, the type that makes your body grow all hot and makes you want to punch a mattress and Jet’s pleasantly symmetrical face. <em> God, why is he so fucking pretty? </em> He reminds himself that Katara was <em> entirely off limits </em>, and schools his face. He gets these types of pangs of envy once in a while, usually during the Mercury Retrograde. Ever since they were kids, he knew Katara was going to be in his life forever. He wasn’t about to fuck that up. Not with emotions or anything. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jet!” Katara chirps. She couldn’t help it, her pussy is weak for pretty men. She knew that look on his face. The eyes that roamed her body clad in the tight top and jeans that made sure her ass looked like she paid for it. Thank you, Fashionnova. </p><p> </p><p>He gives her a hot guy half hug, and she’s melting. <em> Calm down, girl </em> Katara warns her pussy. “See you around. Zuko, I’m going to Target, do you need anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko frowns at the sight of a fangirling Katara. “Nope.” Jet nods, and even offers up a smile. He hates that he smiles back. </p><p> </p><p>Katara swoons. She flops on Zuko’s bed, eyes all dreamy and starry. “That’s the vibe you need to give off!” </p><p> </p><p>“What, that I have HPV?” </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly! See, that’s the type of fuckboy you need to be. You can have the same pussy clenching effect with the right, basic clothes. You’re hot, and you have a badass scar. You just need a striped Guess shirt and white Nike Air Force 1s to complete the getup.” </p><p> </p><p>So, Zuko digs through his closet from his hypebeast phase to find a pair of white sneakers (“Reeboks aren’t basic enough!” Katara protests) and borrows the Guess shirt from Katara, and they were ready to scam.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. The damn tacos. And then it was all you can eat Korean food. Then it was free avant garde ice cream at that one place that cost you an ovary to even sample the vanilla bean flavor. </p><p> </p><p>The first night of rushing, all you can eat Korean food, and they were already putting on the pounds. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Holy fucking cheese dick! </em>I think I gained the weight of a Kardashian ass filler in just today alone! I can’t breathe. Zuko, hold up.” She puts her hand out, halting their walk back to her place. “I need to unbutton my pants.” She had one too many plates of kimchi spam fried rice.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko burps graciously. Goddamn kimbap. He swallowed that shit whole, choking a few times throughout the night. “Me fucking too! Oh my god, I can’t breathe.” </p><p> </p><p>“In through your nose. Out with your dairy shits.” </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they got back to her apartment, they immediately reached for Lactaid, and then went over the events of the night. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you think of Ty Lee? All the guys were <em> drooling </em> over her,” Zuko asks. Katara ditched her elaborate makeup, scrubbing her face clean and was in one of Zuko’s t shirts he’s long given up trying to get back from her. She’s twirling an expensive mechanical pencil between her fingers, the kind that has super precise lead and matches her pencil case <em> and </em>laptop. For the aesthetic. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s the type of bitch to eat salt and vinegar chips at 9 in the morning.” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the difference between girls who eat salt and vinegar chips in the morning, and girls who eat Hot Cheetos in the morning?” Zuko’s scratching at his head, brain still foggy from all the Doritos he’s practically inhaled. He’s topless, and has one of the many sweats he leaves behind at Katara’s because their sleepovers were some of his favorite memories growing up. Even if they have to squeeze Zuko’s six foot tall ass in twin beds now. </p><p> </p><p>“One has class. The other needs therapy.” </p><p> </p><p>He squints from his spot at her desk, typing interrupted to push up his round glasses. “I see.” </p><p> </p><p>“I saw you really hit it off with Mai,” Katara made sure to keep her voice even. “She was <em> really </em> into you.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko whips his head around to her. “Really?” He yelps. “Stay out of my business!” Katara throws her hands up in mock surrender. “...Did she say anything about me?” </p><p> </p><p>“She said she was so tired of medium ugly frat brothers and that you showing up sent her cooch into anaphylactic shock,” Katara deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>“Really!” Zuko’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. </p><p> </p><p>“No, she just said you were handsome. And then I told her ‘don't call him handsome unless he's about to hand some money over,’ and then she laughed and then thirst followed you on Instagram.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko scrambles to check his phone. “Oh my god, she’s so cute,” he whispers, eyes enraptured by her Instagram feed. Katara rolls her eyes when he jumps into her bed, knocking her work aside to shove his greasy iPhone 6s in her face. </p><p> </p><p>Katara slaps it right out of his hand. “Ugh, not the 6s.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko practically melts. “You said she thinks I’m hot, right?” Katara pokes at a man tit before curling up at his side. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re annoying.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko grabs Katara's hand, playing with the tiny fingers. “I’m adorable.” </p><p> </p><p>She snorts. “You know, we should make a pact. If we’re getting this invested into the whole process. Whoever becomes an official sorority sister or frat brother wins!”  </p><p> </p><p>“Can the prize be health insurance?” Zuko doesn’t have the energy to muster his patented glare with Katara cozied up next to him. </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>The second night, ice cream night, and Katara was slipping. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you usually look for in a guy?” </p><p> </p><p>“I usually just look away,” Katara admits, shrugging. She doesn’t forget to plaster a well practiced, non threatening smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Preferred places for guys to cum?” Another sorority girl asks. Other rushees are nodding enthusiastically, carefully preparing their answers. </p><p> </p><p>“To his senses,” Katara huffs. </p><p> </p><p>“I usually like a backshot!” Ty Lee says enthusiastically, despite the other sisters eyeing Katara warily. Ty Lee insisted that Katara would be a good fit for the sorority. She looked like the only one on her side.</p><p> </p><p>While the girls were excitedly dancing along to the music playing in the shop, Katara’s eye twitches. It was the feminist in her. “If you still like Chris Brown, you’re ugly,” Katara is adamant, not relenting despite the incredulous, wide eye stares from the gaggle of sorority girls. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess I’m ugly then!” Mai yelps, hands crossed over her chest defiantly. </p><p> </p><p>Katara smiles carefully. “You sure are, bitch!” </p><p> </p><p>Fuck Katara was messing this up. She needed to make sure that they were convinced Katara was sorority girl material to move onto the next level of the <em> secret </em> invite only event. <em> Fuck, fuck, fuck </em>. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t about to let Zuko win at anything!</p><p> </p><p>Mai squints at her. “Are you a clit being handled by a frat brother? Because you’re really rubbing me the wrong way.”</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee gasps. “Please excuse her, Indica makes her grumpy.” </p><p> </p><p>Katara glares. “None taken.” </p><p> </p><p>She likes Ty Lee, that much she’s gathered. And, it seems as though Ty Lee had grown to like her back, making sure Katara gets enough ice cream throughout the night, even turning her head when Katara pulls out a Tupperware from her backpack to bring back the dessert to her apartment. </p><p> </p><p>That was until Ty Lee remembered she had a flask hidden up her skirt, a necessity post <em> fuckboy cheats on you </em> .  “I-I just called to say I <em> don’t </em> miss you! And that your dick smells like a stapler that has been microwaved for 25 seconds. Like, you can block me all you want. But you can’t uneat this ass. Sorry, I don’t make the rules!” Katara does damage control, and dutifully snatches the phone from her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Crossing her arms like a mother disciplining her child, she levels Ty Lee with a concerned look. “What the actual <em> fuck </em> do you think you’re doing?” </p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee gets up and stumbles on her way to hug Katara. “I can’t leave him! I love him so, <em> so </em> much. He’s my fucking ride or die, the Quavo to my Saweetie! The pitchy singing to my Selena Gomez! The Marlene to my Rosa! The badly glued fake eyelashes to my Asian sorority girl,” Ty Lee is crying and loud and her anime like tits are bouncing with every sob that comes. </p><p> </p><p>Katara takes the flask of peach vodka from her trembling hands, and shakes the girl. “Look, bitch. You’re better than this.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m really not!” </p><p> </p><p>Katara pokes the girl in the forehead. “Yes, bitch you definitely are. You’re a <em> bad bitch </em> that got adicktated. But that’s ok.” She tilts the red faced girl’s head back, making sure the cup of water goes down her throat. “So what if you fell in love a little? You’re in your bag bitch, you don’t need provolone smelling dick to dicktate your life!” </p><p> </p><p>She rubs at her snot filled nose, and then wipes her fist on her mini skirt. “You really think so?” </p><p> </p><p>“Bitch, <em> I know so </em> . Go be a slut, forget about Chan’s ass flake. Now hand over your phone. Drunk yelling over the phone is not the move for the night.” The other active sorority sisters were running back from a group bathroom visit, after realizing it was <em> Ty Lee’s bad decisions o’ clock </em>. They came back to see the chastised girl determindly eating Ube flavored ice cream, without a phone to do dumb shit in her hands. Mai can’t help but start liking Katara. </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>The third night, and it’s the rush party, the most important party so far during rush week. IT was a slam fucking dunk. They had gotten catering from everybody’s favorite taco place at the Pi Alpha Psi frat house. <em> And </em> a fucking DIY boba bar. A boba bar! A goddamn boba bar. Katara had a ziplock baggie filled with the tapioca pearls in her left jean pocket. </p><p> </p><p>All Kappa Delta rushees were meant to be socializing with Pi Alpha Psi brothers. The active sisters were trying to see who were the classy whores in the group. They didn’t want admitted whores, just subtle ones. After fending off another medium ugly brother from trying to stare at her tits, Katara corners Zuko, who hands her another shot to take for him. “Why was that guy dressed like an uninvolved father?” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to look like?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sweaty, and smells vaguely of disappointment.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko coughs. “I’m sad that hit way too close to home.” </p><p> </p><p>Katara looks devastated for a split second, until Zuko starts laughing at his own joke. Then, she smacks him upside the head. “You know, you should be thankful for me. I got you looking <em> exactly </em> like a Pi Alpha Psi brother. Even down to the shoes.” Katara glares ahead. “God, I hate that we have to wear shoes on in this house. I hate looking at Haru’s Black Air Force 1s. Anything but those. <em> Anything but those </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>The fourth night and they <em> had successfully scammed the Greek system.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Zuko!” Katara screams, bursting through his door without preamble. “Look what Ty Lee sent—wait a minute. What the fuck are you doing?” She pauses in shoving the phone in his face to see him face down in his calculus textbook. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to find a natural way to stay focused.” </p><p> </p><p>Katara crosses her arms. “Have you considered adderall?” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko snorts, clearly annoyed. “That’s literally prescription meth.” </p><p> </p><p>“And what about it?” She slams her body, face first into his bed. “‘<em> Hey get ready tomorrow because we have an exclusive, invite only clubbing invite and the girls and I really really want you to come! </em>’” Katara reads the Instagram message verbatim from her phone, her chest swelling with unbridled pride. “I deserve an Academy Award.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko plops his body right on top of hers, relishing in how she groans under his added weight. “Run me my Golden Globe because according to Chan, my <em> ‘ass better be ready to get nasty at Club Nyla </em>.’” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut the booger sugar up!” </p><p> </p><p>So (on a <em> Thursday night </em> ) Katara and Zuko crowd in the party bus the <em> generous </em> Asian Greek system had funded in the name of “cultural bonding.” She can barely breathe, tits pushed in the most fuckable way possible, and she feels her face heating from the shots forced down her throat because her (potential) sisters had insisted on heavily pregaming. </p><p> </p><p>While the frat brothers were perfectly content to sitting and not making any sort of movement whatsoever in the name of <em> looking cool </em>, the girls on the other hand were having the time of their lives. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my fucking god, for the last time Ty Lee, I cannot join the grind train, I do not have mental stability to keep my balance and shake my ass at the same time,” Katara lightly chastises, shoving the drunk girl gently off of her. Ty Lee simply shrugs, and then continues to gyrate on the gaggle of girls. The music was pounding, everyone was sweating from the amount of unrestrained dancing happening, and Katara’s pretty sure some girl just bruised her pussy after accidentally smacking it (hard) on the bus’s stripper poles. Disco lights bathe the entirety of the vehicle, enveloped in the screams and squeals of Asian girls trying to twerk and scream along to lyrics at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>It was <em> pure fucking chaos. </em> But so goddamn <em> fun </em>. The girls kept constantly grabbing her hips in an attempt to yike on her helpless ass, which Katara abruptly stopped by flicking off their hands. All to the tune of “The Box” by Roddy Rich. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me hear everyone loud and clear! ‘Fuck 12!’” Katara screams to a crowd of bewildered frat brothers. </p><p> </p><p>“Katara, no,” Zuko’s laughing too hard, the alcohol making him feel lightheaded. Heavy rap music permeated the walls of the bus, and he feels a headache building. But he feels a little better seeing Katara having fun, nearly choking to death after taking a hit from some brother’s joint. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t laugh, I don’t smoke that often!” She insists. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko throws his arm over her shoulder, pulling her close to him. “If you die, at least it was in a party bus while Travis Scott was playing.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather die in an Acura!” Katara yelps, getting up in mock frustration. While Zuko is simply losing his mind at her attitude, she accidentally stumbles as the bus comes to an abrupt stop, and lands in Zuko’s lap. </p><p> </p><p>She’s chortling, moving about to get up. Zuko tries his hardest not to let his heart pound impossibly loud. </p><p> </p><p>After IDs were checked, and a Drake song was forcibly requested by the obnoxious group of frat brothers, the clubbing event was in full swing. Yet, it paled in comparison to the fun and chaotic energy of the party bus. Frat brothers were attempting to dance, Asian girls were trying their hardest to twerk. </p><p> </p><p>Katara is doing her duty as the most sober one out of the bunch and pushes random guys away before they could grab at her sisters’ hips. “You know, God gives flat asses to his strongest soldiers,” she mumbles, lips dangerously close to his ear. They were sitting down in the private seating area near the dance floor, exhausted beyond belief and watching the sorority girls’ attempts at clapping what little cheeks they did have. </p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee clumsily grabs at Katara, screaming about having to piss and call her ex. Her cue to save the day. She gives Zuko an apologetic look, and whispers “I’m gonna win” before grabbing Ty Lee’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>While he’s checking on his Neko Atsume cats, Chan’s Pepto Bismal smelling self is sidling up to his side. “Bro, you should fuck her. She’s got amazing tits.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko smirks, before schooling his features. That was already an observation he made when he was 16. Nice try, fuckboy. Chan continues, not caring if Zuko responds to him. “Pound that pussy like rent is due tomorrow! You have to get at that big, fat, moose sized pussy at the Airbnb we’re headed to after this.”</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee is blubbering, snot running freely down her face as though she was a 5 year old at Chuck E. Cheese realizing they didn’t have enough tickets to afford a beaded necklace. “Every time he goes down on me, it feels like my pussy’s getting colonized. Is that what love is supposed to feel like.” </p><p> </p><p>Katara paused in rubbing her back. “Oh my god.” </p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee grabs at Katara’s shoulders, toilet and unsteady stomach forgotten. “Please, for the sake of the female population. Fuck Zuko. We need to know if he’s packing that schmeat.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara gasps. “No fucking way, we’re just friends!” </p><p> </p><p>The inebriated girl clutches Katara’s face in between her sweaty palms, lowering her voice in a volume she thinks counted as a whisper. It was more of a scream than anything else. “We always try to get the hottest rushees to fuck each other at the Airbnb. Then, you’ll definitely make it into the sorority. Because if anyone deserves to throw that neck back on Zuko, it’s you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well gee, thanks. I’m touched.” </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>“Moan harder! Where is the commitment to the craft? You sound like you’re a dying tractor. Do better!” Katara continues jumping on the bed, trying to emulate a good old fucking. Zuko breathes in, before an unrestrained groan comes from his lips. Katara’s cooch instantly quakes.</p><p> </p><p>Their shoes were off, at her insistence, sheets already strewn about to make it believable. She could hear the snickering behind the door she’s triple checked to make sure it was locked and unable to be seen through the keyhole, her thong shoved in front of it to ensure their privacy.  </p><p> </p><p>“Zuko, Zuko, Zuko!” she pants, makine her voice sound as fucked out as possible. “I can’t!” </p><p> </p><p>He continues smacking his arm, trying his best to replicate the sound of cheeks being clapped. “Baby, yes you can. You’re taking me like a fucking champ.” </p><p> </p><p>Katara almost couldn’t hold back her giggle. This was all so fucking ridiculous. Taken straight out of a Larry smut scene. But they had a job to finish, a lifestyle they needed to live out, a pact to win. She whines, he lets out a moan. They bite their fist before they lost their minds and ruined the scam. She could imagine the title to their terrible porn video: college girl takes BEC (big emo cock). </p><p> </p><p>“So, so good!” Katara made sure to make her voice sound as strained as possible, jumping even harder on the mattress. Zuko is ashamed to say his dick twitched in his pants the slightest. “So big!</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for thinking I have a big dick,” he mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, shut the fuck up!” Her little faux whimpers are simply killing Zuko, a blush creeping on his neck. He may or may not be jerking off to a sound now burned in his memory. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready for the grand finale?” Zuko’s bewildered, pausing in his erratic jumping on the mattress. Katara jumps as hard as she can three times, before landing a punch square into Zuko’s stomach. It’s unexpected, and he doubles over, wheezing and pathetically gasping for air. </p><p> </p><p>“Baby, cum in me!” Katara mewls, a devious smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko frowns, rubbing at his sore stomach. “Really? You’re that invested in this role? You would hurt your bestest friend in this world?” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! Let me bully you.”</p><p> </p><p>They leave the room, ensuring their hair looked as disheveled as possible, clothes put on backwards, and Katara’s lip gloss smeared across his face. It tasted like Starbursts and scams. </p><p> </p><p>The pair were suddenly enveloped in violent cheers. Muscled frat brothers were taking their beefy arms and slapping Zuko’s chest in celebration. Zuko could see Katara blushing, acting bashful and even tucking a strand of hair behind her ear for emphasis. He rolls his eyes, and deftly decided his heart was indeed forever stolen by the bat shit crazy bitch. </p><p> </p><p>“My man!” Chan howls, grabbing Zuko in a signature bro hug. “Any other Kappas you want to raw dog tonight?” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s gaze was focused on Katara’s smiling face. “This dick belongs to one woman.” </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>They sorority and fraternity wearily climbed back into the party bus in the wee hours of the morning, needing to make the trek back in time for classes. Everyone was to stop by the Psi Alpha Psi house to collect their stuff, and then make their way home. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s nodding off, too tired to continue breathing when Katara pokes him expertly in the arm. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to steal the house trophy when we get back.” </p><p> </p><p>He gasps. “Not Beatrice.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Beatrice!” </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want a $9 dildo from Amazon anyways?” </p><p> </p><p>Katara sighs. “I overheard them this morning. The Deltas and Psi Alpha Psi. They were running through photos of girls and guys that rushed that didn’t make it through the process. And they were so <em> fucking mean </em>, Zuko. Like I almost cried, and they didn’t even roast my ass. Like Co-Star level bullying. They don’t deserve Beatrice. We do.” </p><p> </p><p>“So, bet’s off?” He cracks his knuckles in anticipation. She simply nods. </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>“You bitch. You didn’t have to slam me so fucking hard!” Katara reprimands. Zuko silences her with a passionate kiss that has every emotion she could possibly feel tingling throughout her whole body. She’s pushed up against the fireplace, clutching the wall behind her as though finding something to grind her against Zuko’s fiery passion. They were simply mimicking the rest of the group coming back, girls pressed against the frat brothers, trying to make the most of their remaining high instead of heading to class. </p><p> </p><p>They pause to take a breath of air, (they could hear Mai mock gagging in the back) before sending each other a secret nod. </p><p> </p><p>“You feel that pucker in your asshole? You know shit’s about to get real,” Katara says in a low voice. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s slamming her against the fireplace once more, this time Katara’s hand now finding contact with Beatrice herself. In a flash she’s shoving the phallic toy in her jacket, sprinting for the door. </p><p> </p><p>Chan, eagle eyed as ever, and experienced in the art of recognizing dildo thievery, instantly shoves Ty Lee off his lap. “Don’t you dare take the fucking house trophy, bitch!” He barely finishes his sentence, before he’s shoved to the ground by an enthusiastic Zuko, who grabs Katara’s hand and breaks into a run. </p><p> </p><p>They run, run, run until they reach Zuko’s apartment, collapsing on the patch of fake grass at the front of the building. He still has his hand intertwined with hers, her other hand having a vice like grip on the sex toy. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what, I don’t care about making other friends. You’re all I need.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Katara can’t stop the smile from growing on her face. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyways im running on so little sleep fdhsaifodahfoa but feel free to leave a comment i luv hearing from yall!!! head so full thinking about how much I love zuko !!!!! also for reference i am asian i can make these jokes in the fic fidsoafhdosiafhd pls dont come for me!</p><p>oh and btw! the title is based on "Mona Lisa" by VALNTN, Peter Fenn, and Tray Haggerty! I love this song it's probably one of my favorites this year </p><p>anyways thank you so so much for sitting through this big ass bitch I love yall so much! (´｡• ω •｡`)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>